


Bats, Bugs, Cats, and more!

by Nekohime1



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, Multi, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Romantic Fluff, im trying, let's see how this goes!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 12:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21253721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekohime1/pseuds/Nekohime1
Summary: When Gotham criminals make their way towards Paris, the Bats are close to follow. What happens when the group not only has to deal with the problems of akumas and an overly ambitious class and the psycos that escapped Arkam Aslym?





	1. Chapter 1

Damian leaned against the wall, crossing his arms as he tried to listen in on the plan his Father was explaining to him, Todd, Drake and Grayson. "Tonight we are going to head to Paris." Bruce explained, pictures of the Joker and Harley Quinn running throughout France was on the screen behind him. "They're slowly making their way to Paris as we speak, but they're not the only ones." Slowly pictures of Clayface, Scarecrow, and the Riddler as well. "There are several witnesses sighting these three throughout France as well. An image of the country in question with several red dots around the outer edges, lazily making their way towards Paris. "This country already has their own set of issues." Bruce continued. "They have regular akuma attacks." Bruce pulled up the next picture of an odd looking butterfly. "The villian is named Hawkmoth," a picture of a blurry picture of a man on the Eifel Tower came up "We have heard that he preys off of any negative emotion to use those akumas to make him a villian." 

"Negative emotions?" Dick asked, completely confused as he was munching on a bowl of cereal. Of course he had plenty of cereal throughout his life, but this time it was not particularly weird for him to be eating it. It was fairly early in the morning since they all just finished patrol. So Dick was eating a bit of breakfast, Tim was half awake, keeping a mug of coffee close, and Jason was cleaning his weapons (not looking particularly interested in the whole breakdown). To be honest, they were lucky Jason was helping at all. Thankfully Dick had convinced him with bringing him leftovers from Alfred's cooking for the next month. 

"What? Like if Demon Spawn and Jason get in Paris, their going to get akumatized every hour?" Tim asked as the two glared at him. Though the thought of it did make the rest of the group pause for a moment. He did get upset quite a bit. 

"No, they will not because we will all make sure that we don't provoke fights with each other and if any of us get upset, then we're going to calm ourselves down with any stress reliever technique that we need." Bruce explained. 

"Bruce Wayne and his children are planned to go to Paris to learn more about their culture. Damian and Tim are going to go to a local public school in Pari-" 

"WHAT?!" Tim and Damian both straightened up, Tim's mug of coffee dropping as coffee and a now shattered mug ended up everywhere. "This is so unfair!" "There's not way I can attend a school with Drake!" "How are we not going to have a negative emotion if we're constantly surrounding each other? I can't be around him, he's so annoying!" "I'll show you annoying you-"

"ENOUGH." That calmed the two down instantly as Bruce took a deep breath. "The two of you are in different classes, this particular school has been akumatized the most in Paris in it's entirety. I need you to watch out for each other. We don't know what to expect. Jason, you are going to work along side their police force. Jason, you're also going to be with Dick. I am going to be with the mayor of the city." He continued on as Jason groaned. Dick pretended to be offended. 

"I'm not that awful to be around!" He smirked as he flicked some milk over at Jason. Jason rolled his eyes as he stood up. 

"As much of a riot it's gonna be hanging out with Golden Boy over there." Jason walked over to Damian and slung an arm over the boy's shoulder. "But I think you're forgetting that we're technically dead. While Damian is here and is free from the public knowing about what he went through, I'm afraid you held a whole funeral and signed Death Certificates and such." Jason waved his hand as if he was brushing off the whole thing. The only reason Damian didn't shove the arm off of him was because Jason and him had gotten close. Going through the whole 'I died too so let's just hang out more to help with each other's emotional trauma' really brought the brothers together. If they had nightmares about what happened, they would go to each other. 

"You're going as my childhood friend." Dick explained. "My childhood friend and my partner." He explained as Jason rolled his eyes. 

"Great, stuck with you and stuck being an officer." He grumbled, still debating if the bribe was worth it now. 

"They can't know who we are in the masks. So we have to let the Paris heroes do their jobs. Batman cannot be seen in Paris until the villians show up there too." He explained as the rest nodded. 

"Who are the heroes in Paris?" Damian asked, finally shoving Jason away to give himself more space. 

Bruce pulled up a picture of Ladybug and Chat Noir. He began to go into detail about the powers each had based on multiple media coverages and videos that had been caught around the town. There was even a Ladyblog that gave plenty of videos of the two. After the briefing, the group went upstairs to go pack. Tomorrow was going to be a long... long day... 

~~

Marinette sighed as she walked into the classroom. Lila was in the center of the classroom again, sitting on a desk as she went on and on about any lies we could think of. "I found out that my stunning Prince was cheating on me!" Lila lied as she wiped away fake tears, Alya frowning as she placed a hand on her shoulder. 

"Oh no! If I ever see him I'll beat him into next week!" She explained as she made a fist with her spare hand. Lila smiled softly as she hiccupped. "Yeah, that's why I broke up with him and finally decided to say yes to a Wayne!" That caused plenty of commotion in the classroom. Plenty of people throwing out names, trying to see which one she was seeing. "Damian Wayne of course! He's been begging me to date him for years, but I was just so faithful to Prince Ali that I always turned him down." She explained as Rose smiled brightly. 

"You deserve someone who is going to treat you right!" The pink girl explained as Marinette rolled her eyes. Of course this was starting so early in the morning. Adrien even looked tired of all the lies. He gave Marinette a weak smile as the two sat together. Lila did turn a few of the lies to make Marinette look awful, but it wasn't anything she couldn't deal with. Chloe has become a close friend of hers, and while Alya and her still talked; the two weren't nearly as close as they used to be. The only major problem was when Lila told a lie that made Alya break up with Nino. That was when Nino recognized the lying as well and apologized to Marinette for ever believing them in the first place. Alix began to recognize the lies the deeper they went and was also a part of Marinette's close friend group in the class. Ms. Bustier came into the classroom and everyone went to their respective seats. 

"Alright class, today we will be having a new student join!" She looked out the door at the mystery student and smiled brightly. "Please come right on in!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ms. Bustier hesitated at such a simple introduction, so she continued it for him. "Class, he came here all the way from America so please make sure to be around in case he needs help with anything. We're happy to have you in this class Damian!"

The teacher smiled at the two younger boys as Tim groaned. "I can't believe I'm back in school." He explained as he ran a hand through his hair. He was a CEO in Gotham, how could Bruce do this to him. 

"I can't believe I'm stuck here with someone as idiotic as you." Damian said as he sent a glare Tim's way. The older boy rolled his eyes. 

"Look, I was just dropping you off. Thankfully, we're not in the same class." Tim explained as he ruffled Damian's hair, just to piss him off. Of course they knew about akumas and all, but he really couldn't help but to get on the Demon's nerves sometimes. Their relationship had gotten less violent and more just verbally abusing each other from time to time. Damian swatted his hand away and scuffed before he walked inside of the classroom. He would admit that the students were oddly colorful. Maybe that was because he was used to going to a uniformed school and the only colorful thing in Gotham was the Robins. They were supposed to be the light to Batman's dark. 

Even so, the boy still walked in front of the class and introduced himself. "My name Damian. It's a pleasure to meet you." The boy spoke in perfect French, which actually surprised some since they were warned that he might only speak English. So this was definitely less stressful on their parts. After that extremely quick introduction, he took an empty seat in the back that made him exclusively by himself. Not that he had anything against anyone here, he just enjoyed his space. He wasn't here to make friends. 

Ms. Bustier hesitated at such a simple introduction, so she continued it for him. "Class, he came here all the way from America so please make sure to be around in case he needs help with anything. We're happy to have you in this class Damian!" She said happily as Damian narrowed his eyes at her. She seemed overly happy, though that was probably with this whole villian nonsense. It didn't take long for people to turn around and face him. 

"You're from America, that's so cool!" An overly pink dressed girl said as he nodded. 

"Quite."

"Where do you live in America?" Another student asked.

"Gotham."

"Oh! So you know Batman and Robin?" A voice he couldn't find in the growing crowd.

"Obviously I know the superhero's that are there." 

The group was beginning to notice that he wasn't planning on saying much to them at all. A girl with large glasses smiled as she moved to the front. "So you know Lila's boyfriend then? He also lives in Gotham! His name is Damian Wayne!" That instantly caused the boy to shutter as he glanced at the girl in question. He knew she had to be this Lila since she seemed incredibly uncomfortable while tugging on Adrien's sleeve. It seemed like she was able to recognize him, but no one else in this class did. Damian met Adrien a few times, while they were not friends; he has seen Adrien do photoshoots in Gotham before, so he seemed to be the only person he really knew here. 

"As if I would be interested-mmmmff!" A hand quickly covered Damian's mouth as he sent a cold glare up to the blonde boy. Adrien wrapped an arm around him as he smirked beside him. 

"Damian! Long time no see!" 

"Agreste. Move your arm before I make you." Damian was certainly going to have a few choice words with this one later. Not only for figuring out why his name was already in everyone's mouths (for the wrong reasons as well), but also because he planned on interrogating him about this whole villian nonsense. The last thing they needed was to complicate their mission at all. 

A girl with blue hair moved her way through the crowd. "Come on everyone! Give him some space!" Lila smirked and subtly stuck out her foot, tripping the petite girl instantly. Well, it was something that was obvious to Damian and would be obvious to anyone with more then two cells in their brain. Which no one in this class seemed to have. Adrian quickly screamed the girls name and reached out for her. He wasn't going to catch her. Damian already felt overwhelmed by this class. Why did he have to be here again? Damian stood up and quickly caught her, before she could end up all over his desk. Don't misunderstand, Damian didn't catch her to make sure she was alright. He just didn't feel like having to deal with a girl and a desk falling all over him. Marinette (he heard Agreste scream her name so loudly in his ear) looked up and quickly straightened out. Lila just seemed to glare at him as she crossed her arms. 

'I'm sorry!" She quickly apologized as she waved her hands quickly. Damian took a deep breath. He could not get angry at this class of complete morons. 

"It's perfectly fine." Damian explained as Marinette gave him a bright smile. At least she wasn't throwing questions down his throat or pretending to date him, or stopping him from depending himself. Honestly, why would he ever date this Lila girl? He had standards... Either way, Marinette seemed to calm down a bit as she smiled. 

"I'm Marinette, I'm the class president." She introduced. She held her hand out to shake as he returned the offer. Shaking hands, the small girl smiled brightly, almost making him wince at how much energy this girl seemed to put into just greeting someone. "After class, why don't I show you around?" She asked as Damian nodded with a simple thank you. Some classified Damian as antisocial (his entire family), but he just didn't want to deal with anyone and saw what dumpster fire this class was starting to brew. To be honest, part of him didn't even want to be apart of it. Though another part wanted to dig deeper to see what was really going on here. He knew it wouldn't be that hard to see what was going on. 

Thankfully they didn't make this trip when he was younger. Damian still had issues he needed to sort through, but at least he was willing to admit he needed help now. He stopped trying to kill his brothers and really started focusing on making relationships with them. He still hated Drake, but he was the only one allowed to bother him. Grayson and even Todd were more tolerable then then the third son. 

"Alright class, settle down!" Ms. Bustier had everyone return to their seats as he noticed that he had someone sitting beside him. As the class started, Damian crossed his arms and glanced at them. 

"So, you're dating Damian Wayne?" He asked the female as she sent him a side glare before smiling. 

"You don't seem to understand how things work here." Lila explained as she reached over and placed a hand on his, digging her fingernails into his skin. Damian didn't react, but he did feel himself start to get pissed. "You can go with everything I say for right now, or...  
.  
.  
.  
I can ruin your life Wayne."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright Chapter 2! I hope this is going well. I still have a lot planned so I'm going to try not to rush anything. Thank you for reading! I love reading your comments as well! Thank you everyone and chapter 3 will probably be out tonight!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How...dare you." Damian's voice was quiet and it was incredibly pissed and she could tell. Though Lila was already too deep to go with her tail between her legs. 
> 
> "All you have to do is date me and listen to what I say." She stated simply as Damian shuddered.

Damian froze as he glanced over at her, his mind instantly transitioning to what each of his siblings would have said in response to that. Stephanie and Tim probably would've just said 'Bitch please' while Dick would have laughed it off. Jason would probably have slammed her face in the desk just for thinking she could threaten him and get away with it. Cass would have said nothing, but would have made it clear that she's not afraid of some child. Damian didn't even know how to react to that as he narrowed his eyes at her. "You do realize who I am? How could you possibly ruin my life?" He asked, clearly not impressed with her little display of power. 

"Do you really think I would talk about you and not do my research?" She asked, which was honestly more credit then Damian was actually willing to give. "I know that you came into Bruce's life late. I wonder why." As Damian narrowed his eyes. "Your brothers are so kind and smart, but then there's you. Certain media posts really do make you seem horrible you know? I wonder if they even want you in their family." Lila began as Damian rolled his eyes. 

"That might have worked if I was eleven." Damian lied as he rested his cheek on his palm. "I am very confident of my place in my family." Damian almost sounded bored with this conversation. 

"How does this sound then? T-T-This is Damian W-Wayne... my n-now ex boyfriend... He *hic*… He broke up with me a-and now hates me because of his family... He said t-that his family w-would hurt him again I..if he ev-even said he knew me...D-Dick and the rest of his f-family treat him like an outsider a-and they physically hurt him all the time. I just fee" She glanced over at Damian and saw a sight that made her blood run cold. Damian had a completely blank face. His green eyes almost seemed to glow as she could tell he was livid with her words. Now he saw what she meant. 

She would ruin his life by ruining his families life. That made a familiar bloodthirsty feeling dig deep in his gut. No one ever talked about his family like that. Obviously that wasn't true, but people would eat her words up. Not because she was someone who was very good at what she did, but because he was a Wayne. She didn't need evidence for plenty of Social Services visits. Hell, he might even get taken just if one of them happened to not like any one person in his family. "How...dare you." Damian's voice was quiet and it was incredibly pissed and she could tell. Though Lila was already too deep to go with her tail between her legs. 

"All you have to do is date me and listen to what I say." She stated simply as Damian shuddered. 

"As if I would lower my standards to accommodate for you." He said as his eyes narrowed. Lila rolled her eyes and then crossed her arms. 

"Then keep your mouth shut... or else..."

"Then keep my name out of your mouth. Or else." Lila flipped her hair in his face before a sound of a bell. The school day was over. 

"Don't underestimate me." With that, Lila was off and another person took her place. Probably the only person worth talking to in this entire class. Marinette smiled as she put her backpack over her shoulders. 

"Damian, are you ready for your tour of the school?" She asked as the boy let out a deep sigh. He just wanted to get this over with. What did his father warn him? Happy thoughts? This entire thing was complete nonsense. He was certain that this Hawkmoth would have taken advantage of his anger with that split second with Lila. Whatever, he supposed he should be thankful no demonic butterflies were flying around. 

"Yes." He said simply as he stood up. The rest was like a blur. She showed him around the school, he met the principal and other teachers around the school. Marinette introduced him to every single person in the class. Though when he and Lila came close, she scuffed and walked off. He was thankful for that since he was sure he would have walked past her as well. After that, the two made it back to the front of the school. There, Tim was waiting and stood up. 

"Took you long enough. Was he any trouble?" Tim asked as he walked up to Marinette. The female smiled and shook her hand dismissively. 

"Not at all! I was just showing him around the school. He is awfully quiet though..."

"Demon brat? Quiet.. That I can't believe." Tim smirked as Damian clenched his fist tightly. 

"I just had nothing to say Drake. Now let's get home before I make you regret waiting for me." 

"I ALREADY regret waiting for you." Tim said as he began walking. Damian hesitated as he looked at Marinette. 

"Could you explain who Hawkmoth is? My brothers and I heard about him on our flight over. We just want to make sure we don't cause any unnecessary attention." He explained as the small girl hummed softly. 

"That's right. You aren't familiar with him.. He's a villian who popped up a some time ago." She began as she crossed her arms. He preys on negative emotions. It doesn't matter how small. From a baby just upset for any reason to something heartbreaking." That caused Damian to hum. He certainly was lucky then. "After that he gives you temporary powers. Do you know who Ladybug and Chat Noir are?" Damian nodded. 

"We did research them on the way up." 

"Well then, they have miraculouses. Ladybugs ear rings and Chat Noir's ring is what Hawkmoth is after. So he gets those temporary villians to get him what he wants." 

"That just makes him lazy." Damian said as Marinette gave him a confused glance. "He's getting others to do the hard work to get what he wants." Damian further explained as Marinette giggled softly. 

"I never thought of it like that." She explained. "Though I have to get home. I'll see you tomorrow Damian." As she walked off, Damian hurried to catch up to his brother. 

"How was school?" Tim asked as Damian huffed. 

"I started off the day bombarded with nonsense questions, only to find out that a female was lying about me being in a romantic relationship with her. Then that same girl decided to threaten me when she realized that her friends didn't realize I was Damian Wayne." That caused Tim to stop walking as he looked at his younger brother. 

"What did she say?" 

"She tried to make me question my place in the family before she threatened to throw your names in the mud if I don't cooperate with her lies." He explained as Tim hesitated. 

"You're not gonna go with what she says right?" 

"Of course not." Damian huffed as Tim threw an arm around his shoulder again. This time Damian didn't make a move to shove it off. 

"Good. Don't go along with her lies and if she does talk trash about our family then who cares? We love you Damian." 

"Shut up..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, Chapter 3 as promised! I hope I did good so far! Please let me know and the next chapter will be out soon. Thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> Alright! I decided to try out this ship because I think Mari and Damian could really help each other out. Marinette needs to save my boi from his past. Please leave a comment and tell me what you think! Some characters are going to be OOC because I'm not used to writing them, but hopefully everything all works out! If I'm doing something wrong with a character, please telll me and I'll see what I can do to fix it!


End file.
